cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Davik Stormcruiser
}} was a Force-sensitive Human male born on Arduine in 62 BBY. As a child, Davik was taken to the Jedi Temple, where he was trained in the ways of the Force. A Padawan to Jedi Master Ashla Nadill, Davik was a capable warrior, yet impulsive. After proving himself through various trials, Davik was granted the right of Jedi Knight at the age of 19. As a Jedi Knight, Davik mostly fought pirates in the Outer Rim and shut down several illegal operations. However, Davik would leave the Jedi Order when they refused to send aid in the Arduine Rebellion. Joining the rebellion, Davik reluctantly became the leader of the rebels and used his Jedi training to defeat the opposing side after 13 years of fighting. The people chose Davik to become their ruler, leading to Davik being named the new King of Arduine. While Arduine left the Republic upon the outbreak of the Clone Wars, proclaiming it's neutrality, Davik would have the system rejoin the Republic after receiving their aid against an attempted Separatist invasion. When the Galactic Empire formed, Davik spoke against the change in government and fall of the Jedi Order. Due to his well-known status as a former member of the Order, Darth Vader personally led the invasion of Arduine in 18 BBY. Davik led his outnumbered men on the frontlines, but would be defeated and slain by Vader in combat. Early life Davik Stormcruiser was born on the planet Arduine, a small, rugged world in the Outer Rim, rich in ore. Upon being discovered by a Jedi recruiter, Davik was taken into the Jedi Order at a young age. As a youngling, Davik learned the ways of the Force and spent much of his time training with a lightsaber. Once selected by Master Asla Nadill, Davik became a Padawan and constructed his first, blue-bladed lightsaber. At the age of 19, Davik ascended to the rank of Jedi Knight. For three years, Davik fought pirates in the Outer Rim and shut down several illegal operations. One operation lead Davik back to his homeworld, Arduine, where he learned more of his heritage. Fascinated by this, Davik would revisit the planet several times over the next few years. The Arduine Rebellion Upon learning that Arduine was embroiled in civil war, Davik urged the Jedi Council to send aid to the planet, and help the rebellion against the Usurpers. However, the Jedi Council refused to help, insisting that war was not their way. Forced to make a decision, Davik chose his homeworld over the Jedi Council, resigning from the Jedi Order to help his people gain back their world. Returning to Arduine, Davik's Jedi training provided the rebellion with an advantage. As the war carried on, Davik reluctantly became the leader of the rebellion. After 13 years of bloodshed, the war came to an end and Davik became the new King of Arduine. Personality and traits At a young age, Davik Stormcruiser was impulsive and reckless. However, with the help of his master, Artis Nadill, Davik matured into a strategic and diplomatic Knight. As the leader of the Arduine Rebellion, Davik was an excellent tactician and battle commander who respected each and every one of his soldiers. However, Davik did not tolerate those who committed injustice, such as killing innocents. For Davik, the word was law, and anyone who broke the law was personally executed by Davik himself, who used his lightsaber to decapitate those who he believed were "traitors" to the people. Powers and abilities Stormcruiser was a skilled duelist, using agility and speed to his advantage when in combat. Well-trained in the force, Davik would also use telekinesis as a defense for him and his men. Davik was extremely healthy and was believed by some people on Arduine to be immortal, leading to the commonfolk giving him the nickname of "The Eternal" upon his coronation. Category: Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Gray Jedi